Athanasia de Alger Obelia
Athanasia de Alger Obelia is the main protagonist of the manhwa "Who Made Me a Princess" and is the first princess and only heir to the Obelian Empire. After reading a book named "The Lovable Princess" on a shunned princess named Athanasia, the protagonist falls asleep with sleeping pills and finds herself in the infant body of Athanasia from the book. Athanasia, also known as "Athy", is the daughter of the emperor Claude de Alger Obelia and Diana, a dancer he deflowered after meeting at a royal banquet. Claude's harem previously occupied the Ruby Palace, however, he massacred them when Diana died giving birth to Athy. Athy makes her goal in her new life to avoid the execution of the previous Athanasia on her 18th birthday. Official story summary The beautiful Athanasia was killed at the hands of her own biological father, Claude de Alger Obelia, the cold-blooded emperor! It’s just a silly bedtime story… until one woman wakes up to suddenly find she’s become that unfortunate princess! She needs a plan to survive her doomed fate, and time is running out. Will she go with Plan A, live as quietly as possible without being noticed by the infamous emperor? Plan B, collect enough money to escape the palace? Or will she be stuck with Plan C, sweet-talking her way into her father’s good graces?! Appearance Athy is depicted as an infant in the first few chapters, and has chubby cheeks with a mop of blonde hair. In later chapters, her cheeks have lost some of their baby fat and her hair grows out to be more unruly. She also possesses sapphire blue eyes which are shown to sparkle up close. This unique attribute is only held by direct descendants of Obelia's royal bloodline, and can be hidden to a certain extent by magic. Athy has been compared to her mother's appearance many times, and is beautiful to society's standards in the manhwa. She is frequently seen with her father, personal knight Felix, or nanny Lilian York. Athy sports a new outfit every time skip which is usually intricate and aesthetically pleasing. Pre-Reincarnation Before the protagonist transmigrated into Athanasia's body, she was shown once to have black hair. Her age at her transmigration is not specified, but using factors such as maturity and financial circumstances, we can guess that she was around 20-40 years of age. It is also mentioned by Athanasia that she was an orphan in her past life, causing her to form stronger bonds with Claude and Lilian. Her love of sweet things can also be explained by her dirt-poor financial situation in her past life. She is still able to afford sleeping pills. Relationships Lilian York is Athy's main caregiver, as well as being the head maid. Despite being aware of the Ruby Palace incident, she still volunteers to be Athy's nanny due to an admiration of Diana's free spirit. The two share a close bond in both the book "The Lovely Princess" and the manhwa itself, with Lilian dying while protecting Athanasia from her execution. Lilian is shown to be a loyal and affectionate caretaker, with Athanasia reciprocating those feelings. Claude de Alger Obelia is the current emperor of the Obelian Empire, as well as the father of Athy. In "The Lovely Princess", he has almost no connection with Athanasia, even going as far as saying he "never thought of her as his daughter" before executing her. After Athy's transmigration, Claude treats his daughter with indifference at first but comes to treasure her as times passes. Athanasia views Claude as the father she never had, and comes to enjoy his company. Felix Robane, also known as "The Knight of Crimson Blood", is Athanasia's personal guard. He was first introduced as the bosom brother of Claude, and was sent over to guard the 5-year-old Athy. Felix is not affiliated with Athanasia in "The Lovely Princess", however, in the transmigrated Athanasia's life, he plays as a familiar guard. When Athy finds out Felix's battlefield alias aka. The Knight of Crimson Blood, she uses it as a chance to playful tease him. Trivia * Athanasia's name spares her from Claude's sword at the Ruby Palace massacre due to his amusement at the meaning, "name of the king". The name also has Greek roots and means "immortality" in English. * Athanasias are yellow flowers in the daisy family that are native to southern Africa.